Whenever You're Ready
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Bullied by the other Divas and treated like crap by her boyfriend, JoJo Offerman feels completely worthless. Can a certain Viper convince her that she's someone special? Randy Orton/JoJo Offerman.


_**Did you guys watch Total Divas? I did! Don't really care for Eva Marie at all.**_

_**Written for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. Sorry this one took so long. The weather decided to go "Eff this town in particular" and power was sketchy for a little bit. Hope you like it!**_

**Whenever You're Ready**

"Now where did they go? I just saw them." JoJo Offerman thought as she wandered the backstage halls of the arena. She had just competed in a six-Diva tag match alongside the Funkadactyls and now she really wanted a hot shower to relax her sore muscles. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember how to get back to her dressing room and Cameron and Naomi had all but disappeared. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going until it was too late and she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" The person shouted. "Oh, it's you. The newbie."

JoJo looked up at the person she had run into. It was no other than Sheyanna Slaughter, looking down at her with piercing green eyes and wearing her signature smirk. She stumbled back. "I'm s-sorry. I was looking for the Divas locker room and wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

"Obviously. I'll let you go this time, newbie, but don't do it again. Next time I might not be so nice." Sheyanna said as she went around JoJo, bumping her out of the way.

"Wait! Can't you at least tell me where the locker room is?" JoJo called after her.

"Nope. I use CM Punk's locker room." Sheyanna casually said over her shoulder as she continued on.

JoJo sighed. She was still lost and to top it off, she might have just made an enemy out of one of the veteran Divas of WWE. Great.

Eventually she found her way to catering. She looked around, hoping to find a Diva who could help her. She spotted the Bella Twins and Danni Hart sitting at a table together, chatting excitedly about something. Putting on her best smile, she went over to them.

"Hi girls." She greeted.

The other three women glanced up at her. Danni wasn't a Bella Twin by any means but she had the exact same expression of annoyance on her face as Nikki and Brie.

JoJo continued. "Umm, could you tell me where the Divas locker room is? I'm a little lost…"

"Where it always is." Danni sneered.

"Yeah. Most arenas are built pretty standard, Joey." Brie added.

"It's JoJo." JoJo corrected.

"Whatever." Nikki quipped. She made a shooing motion with her fork. "Bye-bye now, newbie."

"Well thanks, I guess." JoJo turned from the table and headed out as the twins and Danni continued to snicker behind her. Her resolve was quickly fading and it took everything she had not to cry until she had safely exited catering.

She slid down a wall as the tears slid down her face. She'd only been on the roster a month and all the other Divas except for the Funkadactyls pretty much hated her. She'd been trying not to let it bother her, but lately that was becoming much more difficult.

"Hey JoJo, are you okay?" a gravelly voice asked her.

She looked up through her tears and saw familiar icy blue eyes staring down at her. Randy Orton. She wiped away some of her tears as she composed herself enough to speak. "I-I was trying to f-find the Divas l-locker room, but they all just h-hate me…"

Randy kneeled down in front of her. He was dressed in his ring gear and she tried hard not to stare at his abs. "Look, I'm heading out to my match right now. Why don't you use my dressing room? It's right down this hall. Let me see your phone; I'll text my sister to bring your bag." He helped her up and gave her a friendly hug before pointing her in the right direction.

"Where the hell are you?" Justin Gabriel demanded angrily on the phone. Freshly showered and changed, JoJo sat on the plush couch in Randy's dressing room, listening to him rant. The shower was running; Randy had just come back from his match and to her surprise, hadn't put her out.

"I just told you. I'm in Randy's dressing room!" JoJo snipped. Justin was that terrible combination of easy to anger and jealous. And when either one of those emotions flared up, he had a one track mind and didn't hear anything JoJo said.

"Why?" Justin growled.

JoJo sighed and rubbed her temple; a wicked headache was starting to brew. "Because I couldn't find the Divas locker room and he just happened to offer."

"He hasn't tried anything with you yet, has he? Never mind, I'm coming over there." There was a click and the call disconnected.

"Everything all right?" Randy asked from his position in the doorway to the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets cascaded down his chest and over his abs.

It took JoJo a few seconds to answer. "Yes, but you should put some pants on. Justin's making his way over here."

Randy disappeared back into the bathroom and reappeared with some jeans on. He sat down next to JoJo on the couch, picking up one of her wrists. JoJo was shocked; she would never have pegged him for being so touchy-feely.

"This is a pretty bracelet." He commented, moving the beads around. Suddenly his brow furrowed. "What's this?"

She looked down to see what he staring so intently at and quickly tried to cover up her wrist. He moved her hand and locked his fingers around her wrist, preventing her escape. There on her wrist were bruises the shape of someone's fingers. "Did Justin do this?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"Are there more?" Randy pressed.

She nodded again, showing him her other wrist where another set of bruises resided. She also pulled up the hem of her shirt, revealing a set of large welts across her stomach. She felt tears welling up again. She had never shown anyone Justin's marks of abuse. She'd always believed his fits of rage were her fault and that she could stop him just by doing what he told her to.

Randy met her eyes; ice blue staring into chocolate brown. "You don't deserve this."

Just then, angry knocks resounded throughout the room coupled with an equally angry South African accent. "Open up, Randal! You have my woman in there!"

"Stay right here." Randy whispered before going to the door and opening it. "What do you want, Justin?"

"I want JoJo." Justin stated, crossing his arms. "She's mine."

"She isn't your property. And frankly, with how you treat her, it's no wonder she's in here with me." Randy said, keeping his eyes on Justin's movements.

Justin's voice dropped. "How I treat my girl is none of your business."

Randy's anger flared. "When you leave bruises that are bright as day on her, or any woman for that matter, it becomes my business. Now get lost." He slammed the door shut in Justin's face, locked it, and rejoined JoJo on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that." JoJo said quietly. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Randy placed his hand on one of her knees. "Look, I know our interaction in the past has been minimal, but you don't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve to be treated with love and respect; you deserve to be treated like a queen…JoJo, I really like you and…if you'd give me a chance, I would show you just how wonderful you are."

JoJo placed her hand on top of his. "I don't know…with what I've been going through with Justin…it might take a little time before I can try this again."

"Whenever you're ready," Randy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

_**About Randy playing with the bracelet: That is actually taken from experience. I went to a meet and greet and he got distracted by my pink and silver beaded bracelet. It was so funny/cute! :)**_


End file.
